


Welcome To California

by Shatterpath



Series: Luthor Academy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Did I mention fluff?, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Permanent Injury, Service Dogs, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: (As inspired by the Allen Sherman version of ye olde classic. If you haven't heard it, do yourself a favor.)For the twelve months of Christmas, I have gifts for all of you.For the twelve months of Christmas, I'm a masochist it's truuuuuuuuuue.A new Pyramid adventure,Moira and her knight and her mommy and Dragon at Disneylaaaaaaaaaaand,
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Luthor Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612345
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Welcome To California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryxus/gifts).



> Here we pick up directly on the heels of the parent fic, with family and friends flying to California to celebrate Christmas. It felt good to revisit this verse, touch on how love is binding them closer together with every day that passes.
> 
> When I asked for votes on sequels, this one got the second highest score. I'm glad this group has been such a hit, because they certainly became some of my favorites too. So, happy second month of Christmas, everybody!

Only the announcement of the airplane preparing to descend into Los Angeles broke up the cuddle-fest. Sam proved herself an invaluable auntie yet again by collecting a squirmy Moira to be strapped into a nearby seat, protesting the whole time. At least she had her grampa by her side to entertain.

Lena reluctantly left off her clinging to Alex to return to her own seat, but immediately took the offered hand once strapped in securely. Kara gave them a mock grossed-out look as she knelt to check Dragon before going to her own seat.

Never the biggest fan of flying, Lena was barely aware of the shudder and dull roar of the thickening atmosphere around them, lost in the soft gaze of her lover. Even the skittering thud of a landing could scarcely tug at the intense connection between them.

"Back to reality of a sort," Lena whispered as the roar and motion of the plane began to taper off. Alex smiled tenderly and brought their intertwined hands up to press kisses along her knuckles.

"Look at the sunshine!" Moira screamed in excitement, breaking up the tender moment and setting Lionel into admonishing the child to stay in her seatbelt until the crew said she could bolt.

"Well, it's California," Alex teased and relished the way Lena moved close to press their foreheads together over their clasped hands. "It really is only reality of a sort."

"Love you," Lena whispered, the words barely carrying to her lover's ears as the cabin grew restless.

Could they just stay like this forever?

But the quiet tenderness was fleeting in the face of their day, the steward barely appearing to release them before Moira seemed to teleport across the plane to accost her favorite adults. She was too excited to be coherent, thwarted in her pulling at them when Alex refused to be budged.

"Come on, Manny! There is sunshine and Disneyland!"

"I'll bring up the rear, Princess, do my knightly duty to guard your back."

Moira looked mulish, but Lena held her tongue to see how Alex would handle the imminent escalation.

"Will you go see if the way is safe for me?"

That did it! Pleased to be so important, Moira would have taken off for the door had Alex not called after her.

"Wait! Take Dragon with you!"

It worked, buying the adults a few moments to gather themselves and tag team off wrangling the excited child. Kara hung back, sending Sam off with a kiss, and eventually it was just the two sisters.

"Chaos," Kara said simply and Alex giggled as they got moving.

The change in weather was a pleasant shock, the sun warm and a cool breeze bringing in fluffy clouds just gray enough that it might entail a bit of rain.

There were several electric carts waiting for the arrivals and their mountain of things. Kara took the crutches so that Alex could athletically use the plane's handrails like a gymnast to get to the asphalt below. She even posed triumphantly to Moira's clapping.

There was little time to talk as the party was whisked away to a luxurious bus marked 'Disneyland Resort' where the girls excitedly pestered the driver. In minutes, the bus was loaded up and off to crawl through traffic on a Friday night.

Dusk was falling with all the rapidity expected of the longest night of the year. Everyone agreed that a quiet dinner at the hotel was in order, rather than wandering out into the noisy chaos of Downtown Disney. Moira's immediate tantrum illustrated the wisdom in the choice. By the time they settled in and ate, it would be late for their bodies on Eastern Standard Time and they would need their rest for the next day.

For all that Moira had been clueless about Disneyland when the idea of the trip had come up, she had been fired up since by the others. After all it was the home of many of her favorite movies and characters!

With a pleasantly low-key dinner in them, the mixed family dawdled off to their suite where the luggage awaited them courtesy of the staff. It was a nice suite, in that bland, inoffensive hotel sort of way. Though there were touches of whimsy as proof of where they were, such as the Mickey hands sconces in the bathrooms and great wooden cutouts of the castle above the beds. Spotting the Mickey ears shape in of all things, the bathtub handle, set Moira off in a rampage of searching for more. There was a squeal at every success, while the others set about making themselves at home.

Alex took up the couch and watched the most important people in her world move around busily. Moira alternated in pulling at Lena and Kara, Lucy trailing after them and providing sassy commentary. From one of the open doors, she could catch the girl's voice. 

"But Mommy! What if I am awake early?"

"I could take her," Kara offered easily, quickly adding on, "but I have a few rules, kiddo."

Moira's noisy jubilation became a whining, "aww!"

"Relax, it's nothing dramatic. You have to share a bed with Ruby and let your mom and Manny get as much sleep as they can. Lucy can have the other bed in this room. Also, you have to stick with me, okay? I know you're excited, but this place is huge and crowded."

Grinning, Alex could almost hear Moira's busy mind pondering the offer. "Can Dragon come?"

"Nope. She has to do her job, especially in a place like this. But I bet Ruby will be with us."

Ruby appeared then, flashing Alex a grin as she vanished into the bedroom nearby. 

"Heck yes I will be!" she agreed happily. "C'mon, cuz, it's a good deal. You know it won't be just us three for long. And we can move faster than the boring grownups!"

Over the chuckles, Lucy had to chime in, "well, count me in too. I don't want to be boring!"

There was a knock then, heralding the arrival of a smiling cast member laden down with goodies. And better? A larger than life Chip in tow. Alex watched Moira rush out of the bedroom only to freeze, her little body tense.

"Princess? Come here."

It took a moment, but Moira broke free of her paralysis and bolted over to throw herself into those strong arms to be protected.

"That's Chip, from the cartoons. Remember? He has a brother, Dale, with a red nose? They like to tease Pluto a lot."

The mascot figure nodded vigorously and held overstuffed hands to his face as though sheepish.

"Yo, Kara! Come give the chipmunk a hug!"

The way confusion bloomed into delight on her sister's face warmed Alex as much as Moira's death grip. Every one of Moira's adults and Ruby too, went to the Disney figure and hugged him, the cast member escort keeping up a snappy patter about the amenities of their trip and the things she had brought along for the visitors. 

With her mother carrying her and a crutch-wielding knight leading the way, Moira was at last brave enough to approach Chip. When Alex invited her to a group hug, she was even brave enough to do that.

And that was the signal for the wild little animal to reach the end of her rope. Lena could barely persuade her to point out a colorful wristband to be her special Disneyland identification before carrying her off. Brushing her teeth and getting into pajamas was a ruckus of whining and a few tears, but at last she was poured into her designated bed, dead to the world.

"The evil is silent," Lena sighed dramatically to a barrage of chuckles and gratefully accepted a glass of wine from newly delivered room service. She was thrilled to just curl up under Alex's arm and spend some quiet time while they all wound down their busy day. They all shared a few nibblies and a bottle of good red before wandering off to their respective beds.

While Lena checked in on Moira, Alex did her nightly routine and tickled a grumbling Lucy's foot as she limped past her bed. To the white-noise sounds of ocean waves coming from the little machine Lena had pulled from her luggage, Alex relaxed into the moderately comfortable rental bed. It wasn't going to do much to get rid of soreness, but at least she was reasonably confident it wouldn't make anything worse.

The sounds of Lena quietly going about her business at the edges of the canned wave sounds made her smile. With the click of light switches and flickers of movement in the darkness, Lena slipped into the bed to immediately latch onto Alex's warmth. The loving curl of quiet enjoyment on that mouth delighted her as they kissed leisurely.

"Love you," she breathed almost soundlessly and the little grin grew.

"Love you too. God that feels good to say."

With that little rise in volume, they both stilled and listened for any stirring of their roommate. Knowing what a little shit Lucy could be, Alex raised her voice to the strong end of conversational. 

"It's just wrong that here we are, on the vacation of a lifetime, and the longest night of the year even, and I have to behave myself!" 

Lena snickered and snuggled close while Lucy, not yet asleep, was happy to dryly sass back.

"Boohoo, Romeo."

\----

After her accident, Alex had found that she subconsciously enjoyed sleeping on her stomach, regularly waking up like that. After awhile, she had figured it was a reaction to so many months in a hospital bed, unable to move comfortably, always on her back. The pull and press on her front side was a comfort in contrast, the position she would often stretch out in to keep her altered body as limber and stress-free as possible.

Though Lena's arm nearly tucked under her chin was half strangling her. Bet said arm was dead numb too. The faint snore that was more like heavy, slow breathing in her ear became a sleepy mumble when she shifted around to prop herself up on both elbows. Eyes fully dilated from relaxed sleep, Alex could just make out Lena's somnolent shape in the light from the bathroom. Ungainly deadweight, mouth open, hair a mess, there was no romance in the moment… and Alex couldn't have adored her more.

To give the circulation-starved limb a couple minutes to wake up before its owner did, Alex was happy to just lie there and admire the beauty of her love. When the outstretched hand twitched and Lena made an uncomfortable noise, she then nuzzled at the scrunch between dark brows.

"Good morning, love."

"Ow," Lena murmured, but reached up to tangle her non-painful hand into Alex's hair and tug her down for a cuddle. She breathed in scent of this unexpected love, pressed kisses to smooth skin and tousled red hair. "Why on earth are you awake so early?"

It was such a mom thing to say and Alex chuckled lowly. "It's almost nine, well six with the time difference."

"Oh, that's why it's still nearly dark. Of course."

"I don't mind, I can watch the sunrise light up your beautiful face."

"You sap."

"You love it."

"I really do."

Despite morning breath and the strange surroundings, the lovers came together, their kisses reminders of their recent lovemaking still strong in their minds and on their bodies. It was a pool of embers waiting for flashover, interrupted in fine fashion.

"Knock it off, you two," Lucy muttered sleepily and the lovers giggled. "I can smell your hormones from here."

"As if I'm gonna try anything with her folks and kid a wall away," Alex scoffed and laughed when Lena slapped her head.

Lena and Alex cuddled and murmured endearments to each other as Lucy moved about to start her day, falling into a doze as quiet settled once more. In time, their empty stomachs woke them fully to test out the bathtub-shower combo appealingly festooned with shiny grab bars for safety. It let them get a little frisky, indulge in a rough little quickie to take the edge off before it was into clothes and getting their day started. 

Dragon accepted a little snack while her humans bustled about, Lena buckling on the service dog harness and its little bags to store important things in.

"I think Kara was in a perverse mood this morning," Lena called out in an amused tone, grinning when Alex crutched over to frame herself in the bedroom doorway.

"What did she do?"

Utterly entertained, Lena held up the last two MagicBands and giggled at Alex's groan. They were electronic wristbands not unlike the sort that would track a wearer's exercise levels while worn. The RFID tag embedded beneath the ubiquitous Mickey Mouse symbol stored all their important information while in the parks, allowing them to need only their ID to verify who they were. The MagicBands were even programmed to be their room key!

And the family had left only lime green and hot pink to choose from.

Shaking her head, Alex's tone was playful as she touched the rubbery plastic wristbands in Lena's hands. "You know what, screw it. I'm going to ruin Kara's fun and wear that pink. Besides, green brings out your eyes, love. Okay, well, maybe not _this_ green, but still."

They were in good spirits as they tucked a few articles in the pocket of the ready-for-use wheelchair and clipped the leash to Dragon's collar. Then they were off on their adventure, Lena manning Kara's usual spot at the wheelchair handles and Alex throwing in her arm strength here and there to help out.

After a quick brunch and checking in with the hotel staff to get their MagicBands programmed, they were off. At a cast members advice, they walked only part of Downtown Disney to the rainforest-themed station that would keep them from the herd at the main gate. Oh, it was still plenty crowded, but certainly less stressful. 

It was a reminder to Alex how she didn't like being in the chair, the looks, the low point of view turning the crowd to crotches and asses, just everything about it. But it was the smarter decision for what would be a long day, with the added bonus of providing a chariot to Moira when she inevitably tired.

Besides, Lena could duck down and kiss her head whenever she wanted to. That was a nice bonus.

After a decent wait and a stranger nosing through their minimal bags, the couple and Dragon were on the electric monorail train, high above the ground and on their way into the Magic Kingdom.

"You've never been here before, hmm?" Alex hummed softly as she nosed Lena's scalp. The brunette was glued to the window, taking in the sights with such obvious glee that Alex was reminded powerfully of Moira.

Through text messages, the party came together by the Matterhorn, Moira's happy squealing mixing with the riders as they whipped by as she rocketed at her favorite people in the world.

"I miiiiiiiiiiiiiissed you!" she screamed in delight, clambering onto Alex's coveted lap to half stand and wrap strong little arms around her mother and her knight to throttle them with love. Then it was Dragon's turn and Moira could settle into Alex's warmth and chatter on excitedly about all she had seen. Sam, Ruby and Lucy were off doing their own thing and Kara had as much energy as any dozen small children and was ready for more, but the grandparents were happy to send the kids off so they could retreat to quieter pursuits. 

Even as Moira unloaded her morning on her folks, often incoherently, she was fading, snuggled into Alex's warm body, the slowly moving wheelchair a hypnotic motion under her. Kara gently edged Lena away from the handles so she could walk alongside, hand tucked into Alex's while Moira slipped into a little nap. It was a perfect opportunity to just wander around for a bit, enjoying the Christmas decorations and noting which rides didn't seem so crowded. 

After nap, a little snack and a raft ride over to Tom Sawyer's Island to run around for a bit, Moira was awake and spunky and ready to be brave on some rides. She flew Dumbo in circles, safe in Mommy's lap and traded frantic waves with Alex where she stood at the fence, braced with her crutches. She hunched down between her grownups at the Haunted Mansion, reassured at Alex and Kara talking along with the spooky narrator and mocking the ride itself. Then it was a mad flight with Peter Pan and his friends and Moira was getting the hang of the experiences. The Jungle Cruise was a nice mix of relaxing and exciting, letting everyone get in a long cuddle, even Kara, pressed into her sister's side.

They took shameless advantage of the wheelchair to get in Pirates of the Caribbean, where boarding was an adventure in itself. Crutches or no, Alex eyeballed the high sides of the boat, squawking when Kara simply picked her up in a reverse bear hug and lifted her over. Several people in line applauded and Kara bowed before doing the same to a giggle-squealing Moira. While not a fan of getting wet, Moira and Lena both marveled at the scenery and had fun pointing out Jack Sparrow in the various scenes. 

They wandered through Tomorrowland, but the crowding stopped them from attempting more than ogling. But the back way from there to squeeze in between the submarines and the Matterhorn let them get right over to It's A Small World. After 'oooh'ing and 'aahh'ing over the impressive façade and its enormous ticking clock, they waited their turn to board on the exit side where the wheelchair and Dragon would wait for their return. The sisters hammed up boarding, Kara stepping in first to catch Alex's abbreviated swan dive that set all four of them to giggling their heads off. The leisurely float through the children of the world singing at them was a good opportunity for the young couple to snuggle, Lena sneaking in a few neck kisses and enjoying the squeeze of a strong arm around her. 

A suddenly rainstorm drove the crowds under cover or out of the park, the New Yorkers disdainful of the hysterics. They all met up in Tomorrowland to enjoy the Toy Story-themed dining and hang out until the rain began to ease up.

Then it was off to explore Fantasyland, starting at the carousel, where Kara grinned over Moira's excitement. 

"She stood and stared at this thing long enough that I wondered if she'd hurt herself. Then she nodded very seriously and said that she would ride with Mommy and Manny."

So they passed the wait with trivia apps on their phones and people watching. Alex casually elbowed Lucy in the tit when she quietly moaned on about the indignity of riding a merry-go-round of all things. Anywhere else, that glare would have probably resulted in a tussle. Alex just made a mocking, 'oooo, scary' face at her pal. 

Then the whole party of them were let in with the rest of the herd to stream to the horses they liked. Kara and Moira were quick enough to get a whole row of horses side by side, jealously guarding them. Lucy stuck to the inside while Dragon was willing to go with the grandparents to the fiberglass couch for a more dignified ride.

There was a moment of Moira almost giving into a meltdown when Alex hesitated at the idea of standing with her alongside the wooden horse. Lena saved the day with a smooth, "how about you race each other?"

So that was that, Alex grumbling under her breath about the indignity of Kara having to pick her up to get her one foot in the stirrup. Then the crowd was settled on their horses and they were off! With much trash talk and excitement, Moira and Alex played up racing. It left no room for alarm in the child at the motion of the wooden horse, her mother's hands close by should she slip.

Alex moaned and groaned about being 'beaten', using strong arms to lever herself down the horse's side and back onto her foot. Triumphant in her win, Moira got to the crutches first, picking them up where they'd lain beside the horse and handing them over. That task done, she led the way to the exit, strutting like a peacock.

Then a new distraction arrived on the scene with a cry of, "No one celebrates Christmas like Gaston!"

Something in her demeanor alerted Lena to drop the loose hold she had on Alex's arm and race over to collar her wayward spawn. For while Gaston must be used to being assaulted by small children, there was no reason to add her own to the tally. As usual, Alex found them charming, but figured Lena could use a hand in reining in an obstinately squirmy Mo. 

So she poked Gaston in the shoulder with a crutch.

There was a flicker of surprise and plenty of amusement in the actor's eyes as he turned to resume his arrogant pose. "And what is this?"

Wielding her crutch like a sword, but well out of his personal space, Alex puffed herself up dramatically and called out, "on behalf of my princess, I challenge you to," in the melodramatic pause, she shared a quick smile with Gaston, "a pushup fight!"

So he crossed his arms and squinted at her. "A challenge? No one does pushups like Gaston!"

"So put your arms where your mouth is, peacock!"

By now, the crowd was engaged and the actor certainly wasn't going to pass up a chance to entertain.

"Ha! Prepare to be humiliated! No one shows off like Gaston!"

And so the odd pair dropped to the pavement to show off for the crowd. By the third press of strong arms, the crowd was chanting along, growing louder, the contestants syncing their efforts. By twenty, the assembly had doubled, the noise attracting others over. By thirty, even employees were gathered at the edges, curious and not a little concerned about what was going on. By forty, both were sweating, and the crowd's attention was just starting to slip. So, as an actor, Gaston knew when to change the script and fell dramatically to his face, before flopping onto his back to sprawl out.

"No one gets whupped like Gaston!"

Gales of laughter rewarded his spontaneity and Kara jumped over to offer helping hands to pull both to their feet.

"Got ya, big guy," Alex teased and again, Gaston puffed up importantly. 

"Well, I have twice as many feet as you!"

And for a moment, the man behind the role looked utterly panicked at what had fallen out of his head without thinking. Not only could it be a shitty thing to say, but could get him fired. But Alex merely blinked and her face wreathed in a smile before she was howling with laughter. Gaston looked queasily relieved, grateful when Alex punched him in the shoulder.

"The way you just ate one there, buddy, maybe you have too many feet!"

And then he knew he had someone he could play off of, coming up with, "and yet, I'm the one with a leg up," that set Alex to laughing all over again.

In the manner of a well-oiled machine of technology and people that was required to keep a place like Disneyland running mostly smoothly, someone had gotten more people on the scene in a discrete manner. Led by another actor, who stepped up beside Lena to sigh dramatically and call out, "is he bothering you? Honestly, he's like a wild animal."

A glance had most of the crowd recognizing her as Belle, forever unimpressed with Gaston. He merely grinned in delighted and gestured to a completely amused Alex.

"I have at last found a woman worthy of me!"

Waiting for a break in the crowd's laughter, Alex timed her deadpan of, "sorry, I don't like dogs," perfectly. It was made all the funnier by the easygoing service dog at her side. That was the perfect moment for Belle to grab him by the ear and drag him from the scene.

Still, the crowd seemed unwilling to disperse. Thankfully, there was another welcome interruption, this time in the form of a begowned Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty. A cast member handed off a little wooden sword pilfered from a nearby shop as she swept in.

"Brave warrior, your deeds have been told far and wide."

Alex couldn't believe how far this had suddenly gone, cheeks pinking at the fuss. But Moira looked up at her, clinging to her hand where it gripped the crutch handle and beaming with the delight of the truly smitten.

"My knight Manny is the bravest! She slayed a dragon who ate her leg and is still the bravest and best!"

For a moment, Aurora's actress faltered, but rallied instantly. "Well, any brave knight who has slain a dragon is a friend of mine."

The crowd ate it up with noisy delight.

Holding aloft the comically small wooden sword, Aurora raised her voice dramatically. "Now, on behalf of my power of a princess of the realms, kneel… well, bow, Knight Manny!"

Alex sighed, but what could she do? Bending at the waist and supported by her metal leg replacements, she smiled at Moira, who was beside herself with glee. A tap at one shoulder and then the other was her reward.

"Rise, Sir Manny! Knight of the realm!"

Another cast member randomly started up the chant of 'hip hip hooray' and the crowd yelled along while Alex blushed and the small wooden sword was pressed into her hand. But she barely noticed, caught up in the way Moira hung onto her stumpy leg and beamed up at her like she had hung the moon and stars. That adoration was echoed in Lena, eyes gleaming with happy tears and smile a mile wide.

At last the crowd seemed satisfied to turn their attention to Aurora and a newly arrived Lady Tremaine and Goofy. Only then did Lena feel comfortable approaching to cup Alex's head and kiss her sweetly.

"Thank you for the show, Sir Manny."

"I guess I really am stuck with the name now, aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

Moira had clearly had enough of the snuggling and moved to march off, muttering about finding Gaston to give him a kick. Alex's quick hand stopped her and Lena just sighed.

"Do you remember the good old days when our parents were allowed to put us on harness and leash?"

Alex was still laughing even as she collapsed wearily into her wheelchair and the odd little family and friends could get back to their day.

So, Moira dragged them off to the Teacups next --even her dour grandmother-- insisting, "Gramma! You have to smile! It's Disneyland!" 

When their turn came up, Kara took off at a dead run, nearly elbowing aside a couple of teenage boys to lay claim to the closest purple teacup. Alex followed more slowly, laughing and trading more trash talk with the kid.

"Me and Kara are going to beat you!"

"Nuh uh! Me and gramma are gonna beat you!"

Alex swallowed more laughter at the distasteful way Lillian eyed the round control disk in the center of the giant teacup and yelled back, "maybe only if I'm too tired from beating Gaston!"

Lena naturally gravitated after her lover, startled when Lucy put a hand on her arm and pointed her at her relations.

"Trust me, you don't want to be on that teacup. The sister idiots will do their best to spin each other right out of that thing." Abruptly raising her voice, she refocused her attention. "Don't do it, Ariases! You'll regret it!"

Sam waved her off with a laugh, but Ruby decided it was safer with Moira. Cramming in three adults and two kids was really too tight a fit, but then the announcements were going and the ride was moving and it was too late.

The sisters lived up to the warning, laughing and cranking at the control wheel with four powerful arms to stress the ride governor restricting their efforts. By the time they disembarked, Sam nearly fell over from being dizzy and gratefully leaned against Kara as they walked out. 

Then it was time for a cool down and wandering back towards the main gate to make their dinner reservations without a rush. While Moira was noisily disappointed for the day to be over and not seeing any fireworks, she was placated with being reminded that they had several days in the park and plenty more to see.

So Moira contented herself with insisting that she call her daddy and curled up on Alex's lap to ramble on at him about her day. She stayed focused on the subject longer than anyone would have given her credit for, Jack gently encouraging her along until she suddenly scrambled away.

"Next vacation we have got to do something more relaxing," Alex mused and grinned at the little image of Jack in her phone. "I vote we go see your folks in the UK, pal."

That took Jack completely by surprise. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Then maybe Hawaii at some point, since she seemed interested in both islands at Thanksgiving." Abruptly she was distracted, calling out, "Mo! Honey, let Dragon just do her business. No, stay, Lena, I've got it."

And Lena found herself holding the phone, watching Alex control the wheelchair with her strong upper body. She didn't care that she looked hopelessly smitten and Jack spoke up with quiet intensity.

"You need to marry that woman. Marry. Her. I'm serious Lena, don't let her get away."

Blushing fiercely, throat tight, and eyes blurring with emotional tears, Lena could only nod in agreement.

She was the one that quietly asked if a clearly exhausted Alex wanted to skip a big dinner and maybe just grab something back at the room. Puppy-eyed with gratitude, Alex nodded and let Lena make their excuses to the fam. While understandably disappointed to be without her favorite grownups, even little Moira could see that Alex was completely wiped out by the day. So she gave each a throttling hug and a sweet 'I love you', before scampering off to walk between her grandparents, holding their larger hands.

"You know, you've got a really neat kid," Alex said quietly, a little choked up by the endearment. Lena simply kissed her head and took the handles of the wheelchair to send them back to the hotel, Dragon padding wearily alongside.

"I really do," Lena agreed just as quietly, bending to once again nuzzle at Alex's scalp. "Thank you for being so wonderful with her."

"My pleasure."

They dawdled over an upside-down kiss before continuing on their way. One of the restaurants in Downtown Disney was more than willing to rush job a couple of fancy salads with a selection of proteins on them so the couple could continue on their way.

"I just need to lie out for awhile," Alex groaned back at the hotel room, grateful that Lena took her right to the bed where she could wearily muscle herself from chair to bed. Gracelessly flopping onto her stomach, she squirmed around to try and ease some of the aches and stiffness, making Lena smile fondly.

"You look impossibly enticing."

"Then come join me, sexy."

Lena didn't need any more incentive than that invitation, stretching out alongside Alex's body and snuggling into her. They both heaved great sighs and let their exhausted bodies melt together. The quiet and stillness was heaven.

Sleep was threatening when Lena stirred and sat up.

"Would you like a rubdown?"

The long groan was so desperate and sexy that she almost forgot that her offer had been altruistic.

"God, yes. Thank you, love."

Even as Lena was shifting to straddle Alex's hips, she was stripping her entire upper half bare with experienced ease. There were still scattered bruises in her skin and Lena prickled all over with sensual memories. Had it only been a couple days ago they'd been a sexy, sweaty mess in the carriage house with the raging snowstorm insulating them away from the world? Rubbing open hands over warm skin, Lena flicked her ponytail aside and hunched down to dole out openmouthed kisses and absorb the vibration of Alex's happy rumbles.

For all the simmering hormones between them, this sort of touching was just as nice. With no real plan, Lena smoothed open hands all over the planes of Alex's back and shoulders, putting just a bit of weight behind it. Love and affection translated clearly through her touch, careful to soothe and not just to arouse. It did that too, but it was a low burn between them, a promise of 'soon'.

Eventually, Lena let up, poking at Alex to watch her squirm.

"Okay, you. Dinner before you fall asleep."

With much comical moaning and carrying on, Alex resituated herself and climb back up onto the crutches. Before Lena could slip away, she was gently drawn into a loose hug and a long, slow kiss. "Thank you," Alex breathed over her lips and Lena shivered pleasantly.

"Touching you is a pleasure."

"Yeah?"

The playful leer made Lena dance away with a coy giggle with Alex limping after her. Dusk was gathering for real by that time, necessitating flicking lights on so they could see their light dinner. Conversation was easy, small touches between them frequent. One hunger sated, they cleaned up and changed into light sleeping clothes.

Slipping into the bed with no intent of getting up until they absolutely had to was a real pleasure. Lena waited to see how Alex wanted to position herself to be the most comfortable, loving how her lover gravitated to her. Throwing her tired right leg over Lena's, Alex wrapped herself around those beloved curves, head nestled between generous breasts. Just able to reach the bedside lamp, Lena clicked it off and darkness took over the space, making the rest of the world feel far away.

"I'm not squashing you?"

"No, love. I like it."

Hands tucked under one another's shirts to feel the softness of skin, the lovers fully relaxed into one another, sleep closing in.

"So, I haven't kept my end of the bargain," Alex murmured softly, barely awake.

"Mmmm? What's that?"

"To eat you out on the daily."

Despite her tiredness, Lena convulsed with laughter, squirming under Alex's weight and slapping her ribs.

"Ass. When we're not on family vacation in close quarters, we'll renegotiate."

"Mmmm, fair."

"Oh, look. How lovely."

At the edge of the large window, flares of red and green and gold exploded in the sky over The Happiest Place On Earth. The booms were muffled thuds as the fireworks painted the night. In their party-colored light, Alex and Lena slipped away to healing rest, safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to throw in some missing scenes as well as the usual fun bits in here. While they would have been amazing, sometimes storytelling is knowing what won't fit.
> 
> Special thanks to daskey for the line- "you need to marry this woman. marry her. i'm serious lena, don't let her get away"
> 
> Shatterpath: "Do you remember the good old days when our parents were allowed to put us on harness and leash?"  
> CAP: Haha oh jeez  
> Shatterpath: they're both 90s kids. i figured it was relevant 
> 
> daskey: ajfjskslgjskg is there ever any better combo than alex and a milf  
> Shatterpath: i just love that Mo is at least as obsessed with Alex as Lena is!  
> daskey: alex being good with kids + said kid's hot mom watching on like -hearteyes-
> 
> Shatterpath: all i can see is Lena trying to hide a smile behind her hand at Alex impressing the crowd  
> CAP: Moira will be so proud of her knight. And square up to gaston lol  
> Shatterpath: Alex has to stop the adorable little monster from kicking him  
> feisty Mo can even make her Dragon granma chuckle. not-evil but even more snooty Lillian at Disneyland. Glorious  
> CAP: Lol she meets the stepmother from cinderella and they make the same face at each other. Unironically   
> Shatterpath: DRYX, OMG!  
> CAP: The villain character actors are my favorite because the balance of troll and sweet to children has to be perfected  
> Shatterpath: Lady Tremaine. i laughed too hard there for a moment to even remember her name  
> CAP: I think that's kinda who i picture when i read fics that have her slowly trying to make amends.  
> Or the stand offish grandmother  
> Shatterpath: oh, it's perfect to be sure.  
> CAP: Everyone sees the likeness but says nothing. Except mo lol
> 
> CAP: He thanks her sincerely off to the side. It's awesome  
> Shatterpath: "Lady, that was the best ass-kicking i've ever had."  
> CAP: Alex and Gaston are an unlikely brotp  
> Shatterpath: that poor actor is smitten and Alex will even know his name! lol
> 
> CAP: Are alex and lena gonna get playfully amorous on a ride? Mr Toad’s Wild Ride indeed
> 
> CAP: Mo introduces her knight to princesses. And one princess actually flirts back. TRIGGER LENA  
> Shatterpath: Jealous Lena is a fact of the Multiverse, FIGHT ME. she is possessive as hell and Alex LIKES it  
> CAP: Jessica Rabbit flirts with Kara and Alex. Their brains shut down. Sam just laughs. It's just in character coyness  
> Shatterpath: Sam is mostly laughing at Lena. Sure, I did the crackpairing of Kara/Sam in this one, but it's casual. Not like the lovebirds!
> 
> CAP: Lena wants to do something boring like visit the Hall if Presidents. Only Alex joins her  
> Shatterpath: oh darn, they have to sit in a dark, half-empty theater. oh DRAT  
> CAP: Oohhh no! Not in front of the founding fathers! Ohhh no. God bless america lol  
> Shatterpath: "Alex! Stop it. I'm trying to watch." "Sure you are, your highness. that's why your hand is obscenely high on my leg."  
> CAP: “Its our patriotic duty, babe”
> 
> Shatterpath: Alex absolutely goads Lena and Lillian on the Tower of Terror. Or whatever it's called now that it's been re-themed to Guardians of the Galaxy. Scares them to death, too. Alex just laughing her ass off and walking unsteadily on three feet.  
> i'm not good with heights, but I really wanted to go on the damn thing. I had to wander off and sit down afterward while my fam shopped. Took awhile for that adrenaline to ebb!  
> -ponders- Most of the rollercoasters they could manage with the sister's 'dance' routine, they have to ditch the mini to do it, and the lines are looooong. so unless they hit the exit ramp with the wheelchair, which they at least USED to do, they skip it. Poor wistful Alex!  
> She's still getting used to what she can't do anymore. luckily, she can get out of the chair and move around, which helps loading and unloading. And Kara just folds of the chair and muscles it aboard if they're on like the monorail where they disembark at a different location  
> i worked for many years of my youth at a different park in LA, so I have the basic knowledge here. No clue what's changed, but honestly, who's going to check my work? LOL  
> also, this is the Luthors, so y'know, extra. They hire a park guide for the whole day, so that helps a ton  
> they'd have done it regardless, but it helps alex out too


End file.
